


Then there's Star

by Theo_Rose



Category: Prism Pals
Genre: Character Study (?), Diary/Journal, F/F, Fluff, Polyamorous Space Lesbians, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're all gay and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theo_Rose/pseuds/Theo_Rose
Summary: Star writes about her partners and herself.Her partners make a few changes to her writing.





	Then there's Star

**Author's Note:**

> There is star
> 
> There is moon
> 
> <strike>Then there is me.</strike>
> 
> Then there is our Star.

There is Sun.

Sun is beautiful. Her dark skin and golden curls make her a sight to behold. The small spattering of freckles that span her face and her honey brown eyes. Yes, Sun is beautiful in appearance but she is also beautiful in so many other ways. Like how she can tell when either of us are mad. Or how she somehow knows when one or both of us have had a bad day. Boom! There she is. The house smelling like a bakery, a cup of tea in hand, and a kiss if needed. Like the flowers named for her she is vibrant and lovely and can always make you happy or smile. Like her rays Sun is seen everywhere at one time or another. Her golden robes and dresses in the bedroom wardrobe. Her yellow house slippers by the door in the living room. Her garden in the backyard and her warmth that permeates through the house.

There is Moon.

Moon is beautiful too. Not the way that Sun is. But beautiful nonetheless. Moon is gorgeous and elegant. Her blue skin and wavy seafoam colored hair. Her long and lithe body. She reminds me a lot of water. The way you can't live without her. She is the calm in the house. The sense of order. She like sun is evident in every room. You just have to look a bit harder. Her favorite mug sitting in the kitchen cupboard. Her favorite blanket on the armchair in the corner of the living room. Where Sun is a pop concert in the park, Moon is like listening to soft jazz and dancing in the living room.

<strike>Then there is Me. </strike>   
<strike>Average amongst the exceptional.</strike>

Then there is our Star. 

The sound of laughter in our house. The one who throws a blanket around us when we fall asleep on the couch. The one who wakes up early on the weekends to start cleaning the house. Star is like air. You notice the moment she is gone. You cross the world to get her back into your arms. She does everything to make you smile. She’s the one who holds us together. Our Star.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't knew if y'all new this...But like Prism pals is A1. Don't be surprised if I write more for it.


End file.
